


Right now (I’m shameless)

by tukimecca



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: Mark got a vibrator stuck in his ass and asked Yukhei to help
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 35
Kudos: 740





	Right now (I’m shameless)

**Author's Note:**

> I am rusty. I’m atrocious. I haven’t written anything forever and what’s better exercise than writing smut, right? Hey, I’m so fuckin’ bad at writing smut. I’m sorry. I also have an unapologetic fondness to the idea of Yukhei being football player; all lean muscles and that built, he'd make a good player. Long hands, good for a linebacker, or he can be a good quarterback. Ignore this, ignore meeee
> 
> Apologize for any grammatical mistakes, timeline or place inaccuracy. Beta and moral support by Nasya the great.

_There’s just inches in between us, I want you to give in_  
 _There is tension in between us, I just wanna give in_ _  
And I don’t care if I’m forgiven_

Shameless - Camila Cabello

:::

To himself, between his friends and his own curiosity, Mark doesn’t know who to blame.

But if anyone asked - not that he wanted anyone to ask - he’d insist it’s his friends’.

He also insists that he’s doing this; holding a tiny blue vibrator in his left and an opened bottle of lube in his right hand, is purely out of his own curiosity, not because his friends aka. Donghyuck and the gang, has been incessantly asking him about the very abomination on his left hand non-stop. He got at least one text from either of them, except Jisung who really doesn’t give rat-ass about anything that’s not PUBG, everyday inquiring about the tiny device that Mark has shoved to the back of the cabinet, sitting alone and forgotten since he received the damn thing on a Christmas party that Chenle held in his huge, condo apartment.

No, he absolutely isn’t doing this because he’s feeling horny as hell, and lately, his hand alone isn’t enough. Although this argument is quickly squashed as he hears himself mentally retaliate, blaming everything on his damn college and the stress it brings with. Also, damn Mark and his overachieving ass, why did he think it was a good idea to apply as the TA of two professors at once? As well as volunteering every weekend at the local orphanage, on top of his late-night Tuesday-Thursday shift on the convenience store downstair his apartment building? One day he returns to his room feeling like a crumpled, used paper-cup. Another day had him feeling like he’s gonna explode if he didn’t touch his dick and wank until he came at least twice.

And lately, his hands, _aren’t_ , fucking, enough.

Okay, so maybe there’s no harm in admitting that today is the day he particularly feels like he’s gonna implode and splatter his remain all over the wall. It’s a biological thing, there’s nothing shameful about it. It’s what healthy men do, ejaculate regularly to boost the immune system, improve sperm quality, _yada yada_.

Mark makes peace with his horny state of mind and returns to cursing his band of maniacal friends for his current disposition.

It is unfair actually, to blame them. They’re not the ones who landed the _gift_ on Mark’s lap after all. It has been a random exchange. There were more than 40 people in Chenle’s lavish apartment, each bringing gift anonymously, and Mark has been the _lucky winner_ of this device. He didn’t open it until the next morning when six of them woke up in Chenle’s room to Jaemin’s horrible retching sound (he had puked on Jeno’s jeans). Mark wasn’t as horribly wasted as his friends and ignored the chaos ensuing behind him, choosing to unwrap his Christmas present.

There, inside the tiny box wrapped in golden foil, sat a tiny blue vibrator, enclosed with it was a card, typed as to protect the gifter’s anonymity.

Mark didn’t have the chance to shred the card to pieces because Donghyuck, who choose that exact time to launch onto Mark’s back to see the present, had ripped the innocent, yet an offending and teasing piece of paper, from Mark’s trembling hand.

“TO MAKE YOUR SEX LIFE BETTER, SINGLE OR TAKEN!” Donghyuck read loudly before launching into endless string of laughter. Mark was still too shellshocked, staring dumbly at the _gift_ on his lap as his friends passed the card around and joined Donghyuck’s in his laughing tirade.

Two months later and they haven’t stopped bothering Mark about it, Mark has learned to ignore them but he can’t stop the topic from surfacing at least once in a day. Not to mention sometimes they randomly sent him messages in Katalk; _have you used it yet?_ Or _How is it?_ Or _Hyung, you know we won’t judge you._

So bringing all these back to the table, then maybe it is fair that Mark blames them. After all, they’re the constant reminder to the presence that Mark would rather forget.

“The fuck are you kidding,” Mark groans to himself, staring bug-eyed at the two items in his hold. As much as he’s accused his friends, he’s also pointing the finger at himself, because, _damn it_ , his hands aren’t fucking enough, and Mark might be uncomfortable with talking about sex in public, but within the safe, reliable, and trust-worthy protection of his own bedroom, he’s anything but. This won’t be the first time he’s pleasuring himself by shoving something to his ass, this will just be the first time he’s using something that’s not his fingers.

 _It’s a long time coming_ , a voice that sounds treacherously like himself, hisses. Gleeful and excited. _Just the natural state of thing_ , the voice continued. Sighing, Mark had to, force himself, to agree. Ever since learning the _joy_ of fingering himself, the idea of dildo or vibrator has been edging at the back of his mind, he just didn’t have the bravery to cross that line yet. _Yet_. Until the Christmas gift has landed unceremoniously on his lap. Even without his friends’ relentless nagging, he’s been flirting with the idea himself.

He takes a deep breath. Once. Twice. Thrice. Gives himself a _pep talk_ that shouldering the blame to anyone won’t change the fact that he’s fucking randy and his cock is as hard as diamond and he needs relieve as soon as possible.

Preferably now.

Now it is.

Mark takes another lungful of breath before murmuring, “okay,” to himself, then with determination of steel, he squirts abudant amount of lube on the vibrator. “Here fucking goes.”

Having prepped himself earlier with tiny, tiny fingers, Mark’s torn between confident that his ass can easily take the blue device in and doubting it’d go as smooth. His hands are so _tiny_ , after all. The vibrator’s size might be smaller than his dick, but Mark is paranoid, you know. He’s read the many _accidents_ that can happen with vibrator regardless of size, he’s not taking the risk. Also, it’s his first time, it’s very natural to be wary for your first.

He goes in slow, circling his rim with the head of the vibrator first, nudging it inside just a little to get used to the feeling of having something foreign in his ass. Each prod makes his breath shorter, builds the excitement in his belly, spiking his nerves. After enough of careful poking, Mark deems it’s safe enough to proceed, he starts to push the device in, little by little. He groans, moans at the new sensation. It feels fucking weird but it’s okay, it’s also good, the device slips in without much problem, telling Mark that his hands were indeed enough. It doesn’t even hurt at all.

Feeling bolder, Mark thrusts the vibrator shallowly but it doesn’t last long, it’s not enough. There’s not much difference between using it and his own hands. He starts going deeper until the edge of it hit his prostate. Star blooms gold and red behind his eyes, Mark moans loud, angling the device that it hits his prostrate with every push. Spreading his legs further, Mark feels so good, he kind of regret not doing this sooner. He also regrets wasting his time trying to alleviate shame from himself because this feels _so fucking good_ , what is there to be ashamed of if he can feel this fantastic?

The constant prodding at his prostate isn’t enough after a while, proving Mark’s incredulous horniness, and, a tiny voice at the back of his head whispers; _as well of how much of a slut he is_. He takes it out enough until he can switch the thing on without losing the fullness in his ass. Delirious, lost in state of aching frenzy, Mark forego the Low and Middle level, audaciously set it to High and shove it right back into his ass.

“Oh,” the buzz punches breathe out of his lungs, the golden and red dancing stars now exploded into a kaleidoscopic burst of colors. He pumps it in and out of his hole vigorously, back arching off the mattress as the knot in the bottom of his belly goes tighter.

But it’s not enough, it’s doesn’t seem to be enough, Mark just _cannot_ get enough. He needs _more_ , wants _more_ , the heat bubbles and bubbles but only simmer down at the end. He tries touching his momentarily abandoned cock to help but it’s still not fucking enough. Something is missing and the only way Mark knows to fix it is by filling himself _more_.

Grinding his teeth together, Mark shoves the thing further into his ass, eliciting a loud, “yes” from his lips. He hooks one leg under his arm and folds it until his knee is hitting his shoulder, the new angle allows the happily buzzing vibrator to go _deeper_ , pleasure spikes up his spine. Mark is momentarily stunned, eyes slipping shut, arrested by the bliss, and his twitching hand _successfully_ sent the vibrator in.

To his ass.

Out of his grasp.

His eyes snapped open.

“Fuck.”

:::

Sitting on the chair by Mark’s bed, with his best friend sitting on his knees, bare everywhere except for his shirt that he tugged down to cover his crotch, Yukhei wonders what kind of deity that he had pissed off to find himself in this sticky situation.

Yukhei’s been in many sticky situations, more than once. Both in the field and outside, he’s the ace Linebacker of his football team, he’s also a highly social human being with nearly the entire campus as his friends, students and professors and staffs included. He’s no foreigner to teenage dumb escapades, almost got caught by cops more than once back in high school when he had made _a mistake_ of hanging out with wrong-but now redeemed-people.

Even with mountains of experience behind him, nothing prepares Yukhei for this one particular _sticky_ situation. None of his previous backgrounds can help him to find a solution to this.

Actually, the solution is quite simple;

Helps Mark by getting his hand inside Mark’s ass.

But it’s made complicated with several factors, one of them being;

He has a gigantic, Great Wall of China-sized crush on the said Mark, who called him 2 AM in the morning, whimpering, “I need help.”

Yukhei, being a good friend he is on top of having gargantuan-sized of a crush on Mark, therefore, feeling the need to constantly impress and be on his good side, didn’t waste his time to drive to Mark’s apartment 3 blocks away using his ratty scooter. That Mark didn’t mention anything about what he needs help in is thrown to the back of his head, Mark’s safety and peace of mind are the first of Yukhei’s priority. Mark had sounded so helpless, so scared, and hurt. Yukhei would do anything to save him from whatever that is causing him pain.

Does it include getting his hand in Mark’s ass?

Well.

"Sorry, I didn't know who else to ask," Mark says in a tiny, breathy voice.

"It's fi-"

"Ahn!" He flinched, squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut with mouth slightly opened. 

Yukhei freezes but is feeling hot at the same time, stuck in weird limbo when he just wants to melt inside a freezer.

Mark bits his lips, worrying the already red, glistening appendages, trying to get his breathing in control.

While squirming his thighs together, knees knocking. Yukhei resolutely looks away to space above Mark’s head as to stop himself from thinking about how much he wanted to touch Mark’s knees.

To stop it from moving or spreading it open, he doesn’t want to know either.

He’d rather not think.

“Sorry,” Mark says again, seemingly gaining back his composure. A miraculous feat considering he got a fucking vibrator set in highest speed lodged deep in his rectum.

Yukhei doesn’t wanna think about it, a futile thing. A meaningless attempt, with their current predicament, it’s the last thing he should be focusing on. He should be thinking about how to extract the said vibrator, that Yukhei has developed a bizarre sentiment of jealousy at, from Mark’s ass as painlessly and efficiently as possible.

Without making himself hard.

Mark twitches, the control a fleeting illusion.

Right, it’s impossible. There’s no way he’s leaving this _sticky_ situation without jacking himself in the end.

Yukhei can’t blame Mark from reacting this way; he got a relentlessly vibrating device in his anus, who wouldn’t flinch? He should be taking sympathy at Mark, it must be torturous, having a toy gone rouge in your ass and having to ask for your friend’s help to get it out.

A friend who happened to have a crush on him, way to make this situation stickier. At least for Yukhei, not that Mark had to know, even if he’s not aware, this is the stickiest Mark could get.

 _Well he could get stickier than this_.

Yukhei tackles the thought away like he’s in a match.

“Don’t be Mark, it’s-” he really cannot say ‘it’s not his fault’ because it _is_ Mark’s fault. “Okay,” he settled with it. _Okay_. “It’s gonna be okay, I, I will do my best to help.”

God knows how much Yukhei has fantasized saying this to Mark, in a situation where he had to put his hands in Mark’s ass. Which is their current situation but in entirely different circumstances, preferably without vibrator going MIA in Mark’s ass and confessing their undying crush to each other prior. Not that Yukhei knows whether Mark has a crush on him or not, but he _knows_ Mark checks him out often, especially in his football gear, and he will absolutely defend Yukhei’s honor.

Mark also trusts him, with his entire life and quite literally; his _dirty_ secret. That’s why he’s the one that Mark turned for help, right? Mark trusts Yukhei, not his childhood friends, so much that he asked Yukhei to extract a vibrator.

Out of his ass.

Fuck.

“God, this is humiliating,” Mark huffs out a laugh, trying to play it casual like he’s not asking Yukhei to get his long, footballer fingers into his ass. 

Yukhei takes pity at his friend, automatically reaches out, to put his hand on Mark’s thigh because that is how they _play_ , okay? This is the habit they’ve grown together, giving a very friendly and platonic, 100% not suggestive squeeze on each other’s thigh whenever one of them needs reassurance.

Which is exactly what Mark needs at the moment, he needs as much reassurance as he can get, but maybe less than physical method is the more preferable option for now because the moment Yukhei’s gigantic hand clasped his thigh, the shorter boy gasps. His hand immediately grasps Yukhei’s wrist to, to, keep it there or slap it away, Yukhei doesn’t know, really, he is currently incapable of processing anything at the moment, anything but the heat that radiates from Mark’s skin, the throaty whisper of his name, “Yukhei,” that leaves Mark’s mouth, followed by a sigh, and reminder that Mark got a vibrator stuck inside his ass and Yukhei has to put his hand in- “Fuck, sorry, Yukhei, just-”

“Breathe,” Yukhei finds himself saying, flat, robotic. Pinned by Mark’s gasp that’s playing over and over in his head, hypnotized by the way Mark’s lashes glistened with frustrated tears and sweat, he doesn’t move, hand lingering on Mark’s twitching thigh. “Breathe, Mark, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

Mark obeys, breathing in and out, Yukhei counts with him, for him. Murmuring words of encouragement, watching the tension slowly ebbed away, albeit non completely, from Mark’s forehead. Slowly, he opened his eyes, casting it downside, probably too embarrassed to look at his friend. “I don’t know who else to ask. I- you’re the only one I can think of to help without making fun of me, the others will just,”

He pauses, grumbling, having enough control to express annoyance at anything else but himself. Entirely oblivious to the pride that flourishes in Yukhei’s chest, pushing and pulling at his inside, hope and fear fights, threaten to rupture his skin.

“They will laugh at me and call me stupid, and I know I am, I deserve that, maybe, but that’s not what I need know. I need this,” he stutters, blushing furiously, cheeks even redder as if it wasn’t red enough, “fucking thing out of my, oh my god, fuck it.” He curses instead of spelling it out loud, too embarrassed, too humiliated.

“Why don’t I take you to the hospital?” Yukhei offers gently. He has to stop himself from rubbing his thumb at the inside of Mark’s thigh because that is what he’d do when he hears Mark expressing his worry.

“Fuck, no! It’s Doyoung-hyung’s ER shift today, whatever Doyoung-hyung knows, Jungwoo-hyung will know, and then everybody knows, you know how they are!”

Yukhei silently agrees, he loves his friends but they’re not the best when it comes to keeping secret. Not when they’re drunk at least. Yukhei trusts Doyoung but Doyoung meets alcohol means opened floodgate, you just don’t confine your dirty little and hilarious secret to Doyoung. “Okay, no hospital, no Doyoung.”

“You,” hearing Yukhei’s affirmation, Mark says with relief, “you’re all I have left.”

Yukhei knows, Yukhei fucking knows and is fully aware that Mark is not saying what he thinks it’s supposed to be, but Yukhei can’t help his heart from hoping that Mark meant it the way Yukhei wanted it to mean. Mark is just saying this because he technically has no other people to turn to, not because he reciprocates Yukhei’s feelings for him.

That weird feeling of being stuck in limbo returns, he’s buoyed with delight, crushed with reality. He swallows down the disappointment and expectation that claws his throat, says with the most neutral voice he could muster, “Okay, so umm,” he fails himself spectacularly, stuttering, at least it’s his anxiety that he lets Mark’s hear, “we-we’re doing this?”

Yukhei can feel Mark tensing, going tight under his skin.

That doesn’t seem to be the _right_ thing to do because as soon as he recoiled into himself, a shuddering gasp broke out of his mouth. _Of course_ , his ass was probably clamping down on the vibrator as well, making the sensation grow twofold. Of _fucking_ course this is not going to be easy.

Mark covers his mouth, still tense, back to twitching again and this time, it seems to be worse. The sounds that he could reign before are starting to spill out, the tension must be mounted inside of him now, begging to be released. Yukhei noticed it as well, that Mark’s cock had been flaccid, seized by fear and worry, until Yukhei touched his thigh, promising him safety and security. With the stress gone, Mark’s body is relaxed enough to remind him that he’s being pleasured consistently inside.

Yukhei’s mouth goes drier and drier with every passing second, with every tiny sound that escapes Mark’s lips, with every single flinch and movement and rubbing of Mark’s thighs and knocking of his kness, “M-Mark,” he starts, sounding too breathy to his own liking. “I’m-I’m gonna get it out of you, so, so I need,”

“Okay,” Mark manages to say, voice and body trembling. He lets go off the end of his shirt that he’s been clutching to cover his crotch, giving Yukhei a glimpse of his red, glistening cock. Yukhei doesn’t get to see it for long because Mark turns his back on him, and,

And, oh

Holy mother of Gods

With a whimper, Mark, literally, _presents_ himself to Yukhei, giving Yukhei a full view of his ass, the entirety of his white, supple ass to his red, puffy hole.

“Yukhei,” and of course, Mark had the gall to _fucking_ moan, with his clenching hole full on display.

Fuck this.

Yukhei’s first instinct is to grab a fistful of those ass he didn’t even dare to dream about for everybody knows Mark Lee has the greatest ass and no matter what Yukhei’s imagination conjures, will surely not live up to the actual one. Indeed, nothing prepares Yukhei to, to _this_ , glorious round, white, perky ass. Not that he’s prepared for anything that’s happening today, but this, _this_ -

“Yukhei? You still there?”

His jaw goes slack. Yukhei, in his brain-freeze, had thought that it’s the ass speaking to him. Of course it is not, it is the owner, Mark. Mark who sounds distressed enough that Yukhei’s logic won over his need and want, and emerges triumphant by replying to Mark with, “yeah, I’m here,” instead of saying, “ _nice ass._ ”

“Good,” his friend breathes in relief while Yukhei’s mind screams; _GOOD? WHAT IS GOOD FROM THIS SITUATION?_

In reality, Yukhei can only give Mark an unhelpful, “so, I guess, I should,” he pauses, not knowing what is the best way to express what he meant without using the actual words that easily and effectively explain his intention.

“Get on with it,” Mark said quietly.

Yukhei parrots him dumbly. “Get on with it.”

Then silence. Stretches. Long. Taut. Tight. Lasts for eternity as Yukhei stares at Mark’s ass just inches away from his face and minutes away from his hands.

The said silence is broken when Mark’s hip begins to twitch again, causing the pink hole to contract, and his ass has the audacity to jiggle, and Yukhei freaks out right here right then.

And his hands, of course, also decided it’s the right time to grab Mark’s ass, giving him a fucking armful of it as his fingers sink into the heated flesh, and Mark moans, loud.

Yukhei’s name.

Yukhei’s cock twitches in attention.

Fuck.

Then silence. Again.

All Yukhei can think of, within the iron curtain of this mocking serenity, is about how soft Mark’s ass is. What business does it have to be not only shaped so perfectly but felt as soft as this? What is his mission? Who is he taking down? Oh, right; it’s Yukhei, apparently. Not his cock because that one is standing at full attention and Yukhei is sure gonna grow into its full mast the moment he got his fingers inside Mark’s ass.

“Yukhei,” Mark calls weakly, as quiet as a mouse. Yukhei finally, _finally_ , looks at anything that’s not his ass, eyes falling to Mark’s hand, pointing at his pillow. “You need lube.”

“Excuse me?” Yukhei doesn’t recognize his own voice.

Mark groans, this time in frustration instead of pleasure. “You need, lube. I, your hands are huge.”

Yukhei stupidly looks at his hands. On Mark’s ass, grabbing a handful of it, stuffed with Mark’s soft flesh. “My hands...”

“For God’s sake, I need your hands in me, dumbass,” Mark growls, irritated, trying to assert power even if he’s in no position to do so with his ass under Yukhei’s mercy. “Your hands’ huge and I don’t wanna be hurt, you need lube so your hands can get inside of me easily without me hurting and get that damned vibrator out of my ass!”

Instead of saying, “ _this sounds so fucking wrong_ ,” Yukhei says, “sorry,” because saying the former is just pointing out the obvious with no helping their situation at all and the one he came out with at least tamper down Mark’s flaring irritation. And because he genuinely feels sorry for his crush slash best friend for having to be in this situation.

Mark huffs, “just, get on with it, please. I can’t,” a trembling sigh, a quivering thigh. “I can’t hold it anymore.”

Those words worked like crack of a whip, snapping Yukhei into motion. He reaches out for the lube, making him momentarily hover over Mark’s back before sitting down on the chair. He squeezes the lube out, mind working, devising a plan to extract the vibrator as fast and efficiently as possible.

He comes out with nothing but getting his hand into Mark’s ass and pulls the thing out. What else is there, really, he doesn’t have a scalpel or anything else that can get him into Mark’s rectum.

“Okay,” Yukhei says at least, feeling ready, both hands slick with lubes.

All of those poise crumbled when he came face to face once again with Mark’s ass and his red, puffy hole.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he warns Mark, meek yet determined.

Yukhei hears his friend breathe deep. One. Two. “Okay, I’m ready.”

 _I’m not_ , the tall linebacker thinks, keeping it to himself, not letting it deter him as he starts working

Mark open.

Fuck his life. Fuck this tiny vibrator. Fuck M-

He better not think about it.

He starts slow, really slow. Just rubbing around Mark’s entrance until he’s sure he’s smeared enough lube to not make it hurt before slipping his first finger. Mark tenses beneath him, tension rolling and uncoiling under his skin, limbs trembling. “Mark, you gotta relax,” Yukhei hopes he sounds calm, not like the tumultuous ball of nerves inside of him.

“I am, trying too,” he said, in between a series of sighs. Of pleasure or torture, Yukhei cannot tell. It seems wiser not to know.

“It doesn’t hurt?” He asked nonetheless because he’s worried, just to be sure.

“No,” Mark answered, tensing enough that Yukhei can feel his ass clenching his finger. “Just, uncomfortable.”

 _Fuck_ . Yukhei chants repeatedly in his mind; _don’t think. don’t think. don’t think. don’t think. don’t think._ “Right. Of course. I will proceed, okay?” _the fuck did he sound so technical?_ “Tell me if it hurts.”

Mark grunts out his agreement then Yukhei feels him relaxing, no wet, velvety heat squeezing his finger anymore. Taking a lungful of air himself, Yukhei continues. He works his first finger in for a while, ignoring the slick noise he makes, which grows worse when he adds the second finger. Mark is not making anymore sound, but it’s not helping anything.

Especially not because from where Yukhei is with Mark’s ass practically on his face, he can see Mark visibly growing harder and Yukhei can feel himself reacting the same, his cock is rock-hard inside his sweatpants.

For a while, the room is mute, safe for the filthy, squelching sound of Yukhei’s fingers in Mark’s ass. Another voice, belonging to Mark, joins when Yukhei is on his third finger with his left hand on Mark’s ass, holding it for support as well as prying it open for easier access. “Y-Yukhei,” Mark stutters.

“Yes?” Yukhei asks, breathless, trying to reach deeper.

“Close, you are,” the words are cut by a moan, a cry, that is unmistakably of pleasure and makes Yukhei’s cock spurt precum pathetically in his pants. “Close. Nnh, Yukhei, the vibrator, it’s-”

“I can feel it,” the taller tells him, nose flaring. He feels like he’s going crazy as he works his fingers inside Mark, pushing and spreading Mark’s overheated walls, determined to get the little piece of shit out.

Or maybe to make Mark feel good, honestly, he’s not sure at this point. His head is full with Mark, _Mark, Mark_ -

Yukhei _finally_ got a hold of the blasted device, he grins in triumph. “Mark! I got it! It’s, damn, it’s stuck,” he swears when he fails to pull the thing out, oblivious to Mark’s reaction which includes keening and moaning and twitching under his ministration in his focus. “Sorry, I need to spread your legs further.”

“How,” before Mark can continue, Yukhei has looped an arm around his waist and swiftly pulled the smaller boy onto his lap while moving to sit on the bed at the same time, “what?”

:::

Sitting on Yukhei’s laps, scratch that; sitting on Yukhei’s strong, muscled thigh, back cushioned with the linebacker’s defined abs and chest, and ass inches away from his obviously hard erection, his nimble fingers inside his ass, Mark Lee doesn’t know what to think.

He only knows how to feel; _good_.

He also knows that there's no way he's gonna leave this predicament without coming all over his _and_ Yukhei's laps.

Fuck this. Fuck this fucking damned vibrator and the anonymous gifter and his evil, naggy friends, and of course, his stupid, stupid bumbling idiot of his curiosity.

Yukhei got three fingers in him, moving here and there, pushing and touching all the right places. Not that there's any wrong place inside his ass with the vibrators dulling all his senses except to feel bliss. It’s a miracle that Mark hasn’t resorted to begging now with how he feels inside. He feels like liquid; hot, molten golden liquid. The pleasure builds inside of him like lava with every poke of Yukhei's calloused hands; hot and destructive but slow, languorous race with no destination. He feels so close yet so far, he doesn't know where to go and how to go faster. The vibrators' steady humm inside of him isn't enough, Yukhei's fingers are nearly enough,

Mark returns to his sense when he feels Yukhei hooking an arm under his knees and with a quick, "excuse me," he bends Mark's leg up to the familiar position he was in when he let the vibrator got lost in his ass.

The long, drawn out moan that leaves his mouth is as instinctive as the vice grip he had on Yukhei's arm around his waist when those three fingers sink deeper into him, unforgivingly prying him open to secure a grip inside the vibrator.

"Yukhei, Yukhei, oh fuck," Mark babbles, tossing his head back that its resting on Yukhei's bare shoulder. He's wearing that black, cotton tank top. The one that Mark likes so much for it hugs him and his fortress of muscle on all the right places. Yukhei sleeps topless, Mark knew, he probably grabbed whatever at the top of pile laundry before riding his ratty scooter to Mark's aid. Always a hero.

"Mark, Mark you okay? Does it hurt?" With their current position, Yukhei's voice falls straight to Mark's ears, too close for comfort yet too far to be enough. He sounds genuinely concerned, Mark feels bad, feels guilty. Here he got his friend's doing all these embarrassing things for him at 2 AM in the morning while he's practically jacking himself off. He's taking advantage of him, for God's sake, he's not supposed to get off from this.

But it's impossible, right? Not when he got Yukhei nearly knuckles deep inside his anus and vibrator all chirpy doing its _job_ inside of him. How is he supposed to feel anything but good?

How is he when he got the man of his dream's hand inside of him, getting erection from watching him squirm?

"I'm," Mark wheezes, flailing imaginary hands around to grab words, arranging them into a sensical sentence. "Fine. It doesn't- ah!" He flinches, squeezes his eyes shut at one buzz too close to his prostate. "Hurt. God, Yukhei, no it doesn't hurt, it's-"

Yukhei ceases his movement, except for rubbing the comforting circle on the side of Mark’s hips. It’s probably done out of instinct, unconscious gesture to help alleviate distress. “Yeah? What is it, Mark?” He asked, oh so kindly. Waits, so patiently that Mark feels like the biggest jerk ever living and walking planet earth for saying what he’s going to say later. But he can’t help it, he just fucking can’t when he’s being _tortured_ deliriously with the vibrator lodged inside of him for nearly an hour now. He can’t when it’s _need_ and _want_ and desire so carnal that runs his blood, mostly to the south.

“It feels good,” Mark sighs, head lolled aside that the tip of his nose is touching Yukhei’s neck. He’s greeted with lungful of Yukhei’s scent; fresh scent of citrus with lingering warmth of fireplace, mixed with Yukhei’s natural scent, he smells so good, and Mark suddenly wants _more_. So much more than he’s allowed to have. “You smell so good.”

If Yukhei stopped moving before, this time, he goes taut. Strained like drawn piano string at Mark’s words. Mark, who had thrown caution to the wind and just wants to cry from frustration of not having enough after being strung for so long, ignores this particular reaction and seeks for more.

He cants his hips down that Yukhei’s bulging erection is nearly snug between his ass-cheek. Tonight seems to be the night when Mark can only make bad decision but he doesn’t care, not when his entire body is begging for release and his ass is painfully stretched, abused by the little toy.

“Mark,” Yukhei’s hand have stopped moving as well, frozen in place. His chest is suspiciously not moving for a while, Mark would have been worried if he wasn’t so irrational with lust.

Using his hand that’s not gripping Yukhei’s, he grabs the back of his friend’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

Yukhei’s response has not been immediate, not until Mark used his tongue to pry his mouth open. Something within Yukhei must have crashed, the tight string snapped, for he surged to answer Mark’s fervour with his own, waves lapping to the shore. He kisses Mark’s back with unrelenting passion, biting and licking ferociously, deserting his lips to nip and trails hot kisses down Mark’s exposed neck.

“Yukhei, Yukhei,” Mark moans, babbles pathetically. “Please, I need- I want-”

Yukhei growls, feral and making pleasure bubbles and pops along Mark’s spine. But when he speaks, his voice is soft, tender. He sounds like he’d give Mark everything he wanted as long as he asked, “yes, Mark? What do you want, Sugar? What is it?”

Mark nearly melts into a poodle of cotton-candy colored goo from the term of endearment. _Sugar_ . He likes it, like how it sounds from Yukhei’s lips when calling him, when talking about him. He wants Yukhei to call him that, always, forever and more. He needs _more_. “Out, please I want it out. I can’t,” he presses his nose close to Yukhei’s neck, inhaling him in as if it could help him getting coherent. “It feels good, the vibrator is. It’s good but it’s not enough.”

He confesses, then whispers that he needs _more_. Mark doesn’t know if Yukhei gets what he meant but he rubs his ass close to Yukhei’s erection, hoping the action is enough to get his message across. He’s not sure if it’s effective, but Yukhei kisses the side of his brow softly, and says, “okay.”

Okay. Yukhei had told him earlier that _it’s gonna be okay_ and Mark trusts him with his entire life, that’s why he had asked Yukhei, not his friends or his cousins, nobody else but Yukhei. That he’s been crushing on Yukhei since campus orientation day has nothing to do with his choice. He trusts Yukhei to help him, to not hurt him and keep him safe. To not take advantage of him, even if Mark is taking advantage of his friend.

God, he really owes Yukhei an apology, isn’t he? He swears when everything’s over, he’s gonna do anything to gain his forgiveness. Even if a part of him knows Yukhei won’t hold him for this, he just feels bad, he won’t let himself live without paying Yukhei back for dragging him into his mess.

Mark’s train of thought skids out of the rail when Yukhei’s fingers inside of him start moving again, working deftly to remove the vibrator out of his ass, moving diligently and deliciously with intent. Mark grabs the back of Yukhei’s neck tighter, moaning, writhing helplessly on Yukhei’s lap as his friend earnestly tries to help him while he’s being a horny, babbling mess.

“Got it!” Yukhei nearly shouts as he takes the vibrator out from Mark’s ass with one swift, harsh pull.

Stars burst beneath Mark’s eyelids, he lets out a long, drawn out moan of pleasure, cock weeping, dribbling precum everywhere. He vaguely notices Yukhei tossing the vibrator away before bringing his fingers back, slowly and reluctantly massaging Mark’s hole. “Yukhei, God, Yukhei, is it out?” He asked anyways, feeling a twisted sense of loss after being stuffed for so long. His wall is clamping around nothing now, the hollowness makes his desire grow, spiking and mounting. He _needs_ something, wants more, he hasn’t climaxed despite everything, he’s leaking and his stomach is impossibly tight but it’s not enough. He needs-

“Yes, Mark, it’s out.” Yukhei breathes harshly on his ears, licking and biting the soft shell, rolling it between his teeth. “Tell me, please, fuck, Mark,” he pulls Mark down so his erection is sitting plush between Mark’s cleft. Mark doesn’t know if the wetness he feels down there is from his own or the precum wetting Yukhei’s pants. “When you said more, you meant- you want-”

As if to answer him, Mark cants his hips, pressing down until he can feel the outline of Yukhei’s cock between his ass. Yukhei swears behind him while Mark cries, rutting slowly on his clothed erection. “Yes, Yukhei, please, help me. I need-” he mewls, “I’ve had vibrator stuck inside of me for God knows how long, I got your fucking huge fingers inside of me, but they’re not enough. It’s not enough, I-”

Yukhei chooses that time to slip two fucking fingers back into Mark’s asshole, as well as sucking hard enough the side of his neck to leave bruise. Mark groans, hand shooting backward to paw along the bands’ of Yukhei’s pants, praying that Yukhei is not that dumb not to get what he _wants_.

Apparently, Yukhei is not dumb because he is bold enough to push his hips upward to meet Mark’s desperate grind. But he’s also gentlemanly enough to ask. 

“You sure you want this, Mark? You sure you won’t regret this? Have,” Mark growls when he suddenly stops.

“Just what are you asking for? You dumbass have your fucking hand inside of me and I’m practically grinding on your e-”

“I know, I know,” Yukhei pleads, kissing along Mark’s jaw gently as if to pacify him. The gesture was so sweet, so tender that Mark finds it in him to calm down despite the bubbling up hunger inside of him. “I don’t think it’s fair, I feel like I’m taking advantage of you, you know.”

“What?” Mark blanches, turning around irritably to look at Yukhei’s face for the first time since he, _well_ , shoved his ass at him.

He’s not prepared to find Yukhei looking like he is now; flushed and confused yet obviously straining with need while being incredibly dashing at the same time.

Because of him, for him.

Mark doesn’t know if he can fall deeper for this man, doesn’t think this is the _appropriate_ time to romantically fall in love for someone either, but fuck it all; he does, he is, falling in love, with his very man who just helped extracting a rouge vibrator in his ass. Right here, right now.

“I’m an idiot,” Mark says, defeated with a growing fluffy ball of fondness that streamlined all of his previous irritation toward Yukhei for asking and stalling too much.

The taller boy blinks at him dumbly, looking lost and cute like a confused puppy. “What?”

“You are an idiot too,” Mark flicks his forehead quickly and before Yukhei can even reach his abused skin, Mark has wrapped his arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

This time, there’s no rush, there’s no heat that they shared in their previous kiss. This time Mark kisses him sweet and slow, kisses him like how a proper first kiss will be; with a little bit of hesitation edging the excitement, affection coloring the experience vibrant.

“Yukhei,” they part, Yukhei’s looking at him with wide, glassy eyes. “You’re not taking advantage of me because I’m also taking advantage of you, in a way.”

“But,”

“I won’t regret this,” he said firmly, keeping his gaze at Yukhei’s tender, tender eyes. “I know what I want,” _you_ , _you_ , _you_ , _you_. “And I should be the one asking you; are you okay with this?”

From how reluctant he was being, Mark had expected a verbal answer.

Yukhei, instead, answers him with a kiss, as firm and solid as Mark’s resolution. As Yukhei slowly, gently, handles him until Mark is lying on his back, all the while without stopping the stellar job with his mouth, Mark thinks; _finally_.

:::

Whatever doubt, whatever qualm Yukhei had, is locked away. He’s moving with one intention right now; making Mark feel good, giving him what he wanted, what he needed. Giving him _more_ than he asked for.

Mark groans, pawing at the hem of his shirt impatiently. Yukhei takes the sign, quickly undresses himself, tossing the tank top and shimmying out of his soiled pants in record’s speed. He’s buck naked when he slots himself back on top of Mark, between his legs, Mark’s hands are all over his back; touching, grasping, clawing.

“Your shirt is still on,” he murmurs, sneaking a hand under the said shirt, feeling along his sides.

“Take it off,” Mark commands, licking into his mouth, successfully distracting Yukhei from the said task. He had to pull away from the kiss to get him to it, “Yukhei, take it off.”

 _He whines_ , Yukhei mentally points out this fact, giving Mark one last, quick kiss before helping his friend out of his shirt, shucking it to the general direction where he had tossed his shirt, and possibly the fucking vibrator that started this all.

The fucking vibrator that Yukhei probably should thank later for landing him in this _sticky_ situation.

Later. Now he got to show Mark his gratitude; for trusting him, for letting him touch him, for giving him the honor of helping Mark achieve completion. God, what a fucking honor. He’s fucking smitten, isn’t he?

Now that they’re skin to skin, Yukhei’s brain ceases its capacity further. He has touched Mark’s ass, had his hand in Mark’s ass, had Mark grinding onto his erection, it shouldn’t get any better but somehow, being flesh to flesh like this, everything just got _even better_.

Mark is fucking hot, Yukhei can’t get enough of him, of the saltiness of sweat glistening his skin. Can’t get enough of the softness of his limbs, the harsh planes of his hips. He’s perfect, he’s right on the places where he should be right, but he’s also wrong in places Yukhei wants it to be wrong, just so he remembers that Mark is indeed human, not an otherworldly being unriddled with flaw and shortcoming like Yukhei is.

He takes his time exploring him, tasting every place he can taste, mapping every spot he can map. He makes sure every touch imparts pleasure on Mark, torches spark of delight beneath his skin, strings the sound of joy out of Mark’s lips. It’s a slow dance, languorous waltz to the peak of ecstasy.

Soon, it becomes not enough. Mark says so, he weaves his needs, his wants, along with Yukhei’s name. Enamored and devoted, a knight on his quest, Yukhei can only comply. “In me, Yukhei, I need you. Please, Yukhei!”

Mark begs, high-pitched, he nearly screamed. Yukhei finds it cute how shameless Mark is being right now, all needy and reckless, uninhibited and free, letting Yukhei know all his lewdness and salacity. He finds Mark beautiful, still, the most sublime thing Yukhei has ever seen. “Okay,” Yukhei stopped kissing him, stop touching him, and held his weeping cock in his hand, feeling Mark’s gaze heavy on him.

He’s huge and Mark should be afraid, or worried, but he looks at Yukhei’s cock with hunger, unwavering yearning that got Yukhei impossibly driven. They don’t need to prepare Mark anymore, he’s loose enough, Yukhei curb the urge to ram into Mark’s pliant hole right here right then, he doesn’t want to scare or hurt the boy even if Mark looks like he’d jump Yukhei himself if he didn’t move, he’s so impatient, Yukhei can feel it vibrating under his skin. _Cute_.

“How,”

Mark answers him by getting on all his four, again, presenting himself to Yukhei but this time, it’s different. This time, he’s giving Yukhei his ass to _save_ him from a different kind of doom. With a trembling voice, equally trembling limbs, Mark begs, “please.”

Determined, Yukhei gently holds Mark’s hips and enters him with one, swift push. Mark moans, long and shameless beneath Yukhei. The shock of being filled so fast with something that is definitely bigger than the vibrator that’s been nestled inside his ass, and having his orgasm strung out from him for so long, must have triggered him. He comes immediately in, thick ropes of white spurting out from his cock, hips stuttering.

Yukhei doesn’t wait for him to finish. He pulls out his cock enough until only the tip is left before driving back in, relentless. Each thrust punches, “ah, ah,” out of Mark’s lungs, making the bed creaks loudly beneath them. He tightens the hold on Mark’s hips, keeping it in place as he fucks into him with wild abandon. For being so stretched, Mark still feels tight around him, surrounding his cock in intoxicating, silky heat.

“Mark, you feel so,” he pulls out completely, Mark cries from the loss, desperately pushing his ass back with keening noise, babbling Yukhei’s name. “Good. So cute,” he rewards Mark by rubbing the blunt head of his cock on the rim, teasing.

“Get back in, Wong Yukhei,” Mark swears. For someone being fucked and under the mercy of Yukhei’s cock, he sure can sound intimidating. “You fucker- _aah!_ ”

Yukhei granted his request, filling him oh so slowly than Mark can feel every single way he’s stretching to accommodate Yukhei’s length. “As you wished, Princess.”

“Move” Mark wheezes, straining to keep himself upward, a futile attempt because the next powerful thrust from Yukhei sends him toppling forward, his arms unable to support him. He cries into them instead, making them wet from the drool that dribbles from his opened mouth as Yukhei fucks fast and deep into him. 

He avoids Mark’s prostate in purpose, not giving in until Mark begs again. Turned out, as much as he wants to make tender, sweet loving to Mark, he likes hearing Mark begs. He likes seeing Mark all helpless and needy, lost to pleasure, subordinated to his lust. “Like this, Princesss?” He halted his thrust, abruptly changing the pace.

“Yukhei, Yukhei, please, ahn, Yukhei!” Mark would have rammed himself to Yukhei’s cock if it wasn’t for the vice grip on his waist, Yukhei knows it.

“You like it?” Yukhei repeats the question, lodging himself deep into Mark’s ass, the blunt tip right on his prostate. And stops; stops and let Mark feel, soak up the sensation of being stuffed full to the brim, let Mark carve the sensation of having Yukhei’s cock stuck in his ass. Let him engrave it here and remember forever.

All he got for the answer was the broken cries of his name and, _“please,”s_. That’s not what Yukhei wants to hear. He wants to know if Mark likes it or not, wants to know if it’s okay to continue. He wants, and wants, and wants-

“I will stop if you don’t like it.”

“Noo,” Mark sobs weakly. “No, Yukhei, I like, I like it. I like this,” Yukhei moves, dragging his cock out slowly. Mark squirms, moans, “I like you, in me. I want,”

“More?” Yukhei leans down, stretching until he can land a kiss at the small of Mark’s back, still holding his hips.

“More,” Mark nods, clenching and contracting around Yukhei’s length. “More, Yukhei. I want more, I nee- _ahn!”_ Yukhei starts moving again, hitting him dead in the prostate with quick, continuous thrust. _“_ Hnn, Yukhei, yes, that’s- there! Yukhei, you feel so good.”

He continues that pace for a while and just right before he’s sure Mark is about to come, he stops, much to Mark’s disappointment. But it doesn’t last long because Yukhei, once again, pulls him by the waist until Mark’s back is pressed against his back, the exact same position they were when Yukhei extracted the vibrator out of Mark’s ass.

Mark leans fully on him, kissing the side of his neck, Yukhei lets him. He even lets Mark touch his own dick, trying to bring himself to completion after being denied. With a few strokes, he comes for the second time, spasming on Yukhei’s lap while moaning helplessly.

This time he waits until Mark is done, stroking the side of his hips, his thigh, murmuring words of praise and encouragement. Once Mark is down from his height, he asks, “I need your help, Sugar, can you help me?”

“You haven’t come,” Mark points out, breathless.

Yukhei chuckles, pressing another soft kiss to the side of Mark’s temple, “yea that’s why I need your help.”

“Anything,” Mark said instead of, “ _okay_ ,” that Yukhei had expected. The simple word, the submittance, the desire to please, steal every breath out of his lungs. Imprisons him in a cage of love and dedication. “Anything for you, Yukhei. Anything, what can I do?”

 _Oh God, this is too much_. Yukhei felt like crying but he will save it for later. He kisses Mark’s mouth this time, savoring the sweetness of his lips, before answering, “I need you to hold your legs up yourself, can you do that?”

“One leg?”

“No, both. Both of them sweetheart,” he replies as soft as possible, letting Mark knows how much he adores him at this very moment.

“Okay,” Mark nods then without much difficulty, holds his legs by the back of his neck until he’s practically folded in half, sitting on Yukhei’s laps, somehow keeping Yukhei’s cock still in him when he maneuvered himself. “Like this?”

Fuck. Yukhei forgets how flexible Mark can be. “Yes, like this. Perfect,” another kiss, this time earning him a shy yet happy and proud giggle out of Mark’s lips. “Wait a sec, okay?” He scoots himself further back until he’s leaning on Mark’s headboard, careful not to make Mark feel uncomfortable or remove him out of his laps.

Using the headboard as his support, he starts thrusting up. The new angle and the gravity seem to allow him to penetrate Mark deeper, as if he hasn’t been deep enough before. Either it’s his imagination or he really is deeper, _either way_ , Mark seems to find a new kind of pleasure from this position. He should be spent already, damn it, but it seems like Mark Lee has an endurance that could rival him - or better; _keep up_ with him, his flaccid cock is slowly filling again, much to Yukhei’s glee.

Mark dutifully holds his legs up, crying with every sink of Yukhei’s cock into his hole, only Yukhei’s arm supporting him. “Feel good, yeah, Sugar? Better?”

“Be, oh! Better. Good, Yukhei, it’s so fucking good. I need more,” he miraculously found enough strength to swivel his hips before sinking down, it’s probably done in instinct, to make him feel good, his body now only seeks to pleasure itself, to make it even better. “More, Yukhei, more.”

 _More_. God, Yukhei would give Mark so much more; so much more than he had asked and imagined. Yukhei doesn’t hold himself back this time, doesn’t tease nor stop here and there to savor the feeling. His hips snapping quicker upward, angling to Mark’s prostate, aiming to draw cries of ecstasy out of Mark’s lips.

The smaller boy comes again, it’s nowhere as explosive as his first and second, there’s no hand aiding it’s release this time, only constant stimulation to his prostate driving him to the edge. The small amount of cum dribbles from his slit, Yukhei reaches to smear it around his head, earning a low, weak cry of, “no, stop,” and soon, “more,” from Mark’s lips. He’s slack in Yukhei’s hold, not moving or trying to thrust back anymore. Warm and pliant, completely under Yukhei’s mercy.

Yukhei licks and nips along his neck, driving relentlessly into Mark, chasing his own release. He can feel it already, coming closer and closer, building higher and higher until the wave of pleasure crest and eventually crashes. He spills into Mark with a long, shuddering cry of Mark’s name, hips stuttering as his come gushes out, filling Mark with his hot load.

Mark sobs, “yes, yes,” weakly, biting and licking his knee. He doesn’t stop until Yukhei’s cock gives one valiant twitch and spurts the last come inside his ass. It’s so much, _too much_ , no doubt they’ll dribble out from Mark’s ass once Yukhei takes it out.

He doesn’t, take it out. He keeps it there, he gives Mark another sweet kiss, before asking, “Mark?”

Absently, Mark wonders if he has awakened a _sleeping beast_ or this is actually going the way he had fantasized Yukhei to be. “Yeah?”

“More?”

:::

When Mark wakes up, he automatically reaches for his phone, completely ignoring the heaviness on his torso. The clock on his lockscreen tells him that it’s close to eleven AM and he’s missing his 1st and 2nd period. He doesn’t find it in himself to care, he will just skip classes today.

He’s not sure he can walk after having a vibrator lodged in his ass for at least half and hour, on top of having Wong Yukhei fucking him with that seemingly endless vigor of him. He won’t be surprised that Yukhei had going kept after he passed out yesterday - technically _today_ , this morning. Not that he’s going to hold it against Yukhei or blame him for it. _Heck_ , this has all been his fault, if he didn’t get the stupid vibrator lost in his ass, this wouldn’t happen in the first place.

The heaviness on his torso - Yukhei’s arms, is strangely comforting. He knows he should dread what would happen next, the conversation that will have to happen once Yukhei is awake, all the explanations and whatnots. He owes Yukhei that at least, along with his apology.

He looks at his friend - his _crush_ , sleeping soundly beside him, curling around Mark protectively. There’s a line of dried drool from his mouth, it should be disgusting but Mark finds it endearing. He remembers everything that happened, recalls the heart-searing tenderness that Yukhei has treated him with, and suddenly, he’s not afraid anymore.

They haven’t said anything, haven’t talked or used the L word at all, but Mark knows, Mark can tell, that they’re going to be _okay_.

As if on cue, Yukhei opens his eyes, slowly. Mark watches, entranced, in love, rushing to capture every flutter of his lashes, not wanting to miss a moment.

“Good morning,” he whispers, and waits, breath baited.

Yukhei stares unseeingly for a while before finally, _finally_ , looking at Mark. A smile breaks, like dawn clamors with hope, bright, enlightening. Bleeding red promise of something new into the horizon.

Mark clings to it, that hope and promise, and when Yukhei reaches out to touch his face, he takes the hand halfway, bringing it to his lips instead. “I guess we need to talk.”

The smile on Yukhei’s lips wobbles but it’s gone as fast as it comes. His eyes shine, with confidence, with pride, with happiness that speaks of longing. Mark wonders how did he even missed it before, but Yukhei probably has missed the same yearning in his eyes. “We need,” Yukhei agreed.

Between his friends and his own curiosity, Mark doesn’t know who to blame, because, really, there’s no reason to blame anyone, nor anything.


End file.
